The present invention relates to processing of digital camera storage. As cameras have become more advanced, digital cameras have been developed. Digital cameras differ from film-based cameras in that digital cameras record the images in digital form rather than on film. Digital cameras typically use charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors. A CCD is a collection of light-sensitive diodes or photosites that convert light into electrical charge. The brighter the light, the more electrical charge is produced. A CMOS sensor also converts light into electrical charge. CMOS sensors read each pixel individually, and CCD sensors transport the charge across the chip. The accumulated charge is turned into a digital value. However, the digital camera storage industry is young, and thus, a number of different schemes are being used for storing the digital values for the images. While some digital cameras are manufactured with software that may be used to unload the assets from the associated camera, the assets are generally extracted in the same format in which they were stored and are collected into a single directory.
Most modern digital cameras utilize a file system organization that is similar to the standard Design rule for Camera File system (DCF), JEIDA, 1999.1.7. However, both by specification of the DCF and by practice of the digital camera manufacturers, the organization of the digital assets such as pictures, movies, audio, metadata and the like still varies considerably and still presents a major barrier to the stated goal of allowing digital camera content to be used easily across a variety of software and hardware products. Many users manually transfer the assets of a Digital Still Camera (DSC) to their computers, often in a user-specific manner. Digital cameras lack a standard scheme for storing digital camera image data.